


Kość

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [86]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Nie kłam mi tutaj, Sherlock! Tekst na temat nr 86 z wyzwania 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Betowała Rzan.





	

_Można powiedzieć, że pierwszą sprawę miał przez psa._

_Siedział z Mycroftem w ogrodzie, a ich pies biegał radośnie dookoła, ignorując jak zwykle skwaszone miny dzieci. W pewnym momencie przybiegł do nich z kością._

_Mycroft, właściwie nie patrząc, chwycił ją i rzucił daleko przed siebie. Sherlock nie zwracał na nich uwagi i dopiero po kilku powtórzeniach dostrzegł coś._

_— Mycroft? To ludzka kość._

Wiele lat później John prychnął, słysząc tę historię.

— Mam ci w to uwierzyć?

— Dlaczego nie?

— Mowa o Mycrofcie — wskazał oczywistość. — Poza tym opowiedział mi prawdziwą wersję.

— Zdrajca!

Z tym słowem Sherlock odwrócił się i nakrył kołdrą, odcinając od partnera.


End file.
